


Just okay

by lets_winwin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Omega Park Seonghwa, Pet Names, Pregnant Sex, Sweet, Top Kim Hongjoong, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_winwin/pseuds/lets_winwin
Summary: The Omega moved their intertwined hands down, Hongjoong's breath caught inside his lungs as his fingertips brushed against the soft skin of Seonghwa's stomach.After a pause, he widened his palm and pressed it flat against the skin. Many emotions running through his mind and heart. All good.They were doing good. They were going to be just okay.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 124





	Just okay

**Author's Note:**

> don't like tags? don't read.

Lush, long eyelashes brushed against his faintly blushed cheeks, the light dancing off of the faint teardrops that had delicately fallen there moments ago. Hands traveling all over his skin in smooth up and down motions, Seonghwa shivered slightly due to the feeling of fingernails scraping against his sensitive and delicate skin. His newly developed sensitivity was a blessing as well as a curse. Though Hongjoong kept on telling him how he didn’t mind the tears and the crying- Seonghwa felt silly about the fact that he would burst into tears so easily now, no matter if the reason behind his tears was sad or happy. 

A small moan broken by a hiccup left his plump lips as he threw his head back, feeling the other’s fingers squeeze his slightly swollen chest carefully, as if to test what kind of reaction it would drive out of the Omega. What else would you expect?; he wanted to ask but couldn’t. Cheeks tainted with the color of red, Seonghwa barely managed to knock his head forward to stare down at the other underneath him. As if to revenge him for the teasing he had experienced to his chest, Seonghwa slowly grinded down his hips against the other's still clothed hard on.

The Alpha grunted, eyes squinting as his hands held onto the other's behind harder. It was easier to grab him like this now, thanks to the weight the other had gained. Though Seonghwa did not like it at most times- weight being a uncomfortable topic for him. Feeling Hongjoong’s hands grab onto him so tightly, spreading him open slowly and fingers playfully dipping closer to his leaking cunt made him want to lose all control.

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa whispered, hips never stopping as he grinded down against the Alpha slowly. It started of as a way to bully the other for slight revenge, yet he seemed unable to stop, searching for something more. God, he could feel the other's dick underneath him even through the other's pajama bottoms. The soft fabric rubbed against Seonghwa’s thighs in what should be a nice way, yet due to his newly developed sensitivity it felt almost painful. He whined, bottom lip between his teeth. He was putting on quite the show for sure, the Alpha looking up at him with an awe. If he didn’t close his mouth soon, he’d be drooling in no time.

Hongjoong swallowed once, hips pushing up against the other's small movements without even realizing it. He cursed with a sigh. “Baby, you have no idea what you are doing to me.” Hands moving up his torso made Seonghwa first whine at the loss of touch against his plump behind, yet satisfied sounds left his lips when Hongjoong’s fingers suddenly began to play with his right nipple, tweezing and flicking. Seonghwa’s eyebrows furrowed, head lolling forward and leaning against the other’s shoulder. Hongjoong laughed slightly, frame shaking as Seonghwa’s needy hands grabbed long strands of hair at the back of his neck. God, Seonghwa sometimes disagreed with Hongjoong’s decision to grow such a long mullet- but fuck it was nice to hold onto it and tug at the dyed strands whenever the Alpha was losing all control.

Hongjoong seemed to grow impatient due to the fact that he was still clothed, one hand tapping lightly against Seonghwa’s thigh. “Baby, up up.” He whispered against his ear, a giggle following as Seonghwa let out a small whine in order to argue with the other, not wanting to move an inch. But his hips were slightly sore already due to the position and sitting over the other. Besides, he really wanted Hongjoong to remove the rest of his clothes or else he would have to tear through those pajama bottoms- which would be a shame since he was the one to buy them for the other during christmas. 

Seonghwa moved himself up with the help of Hongjoong’s strong arms, not missing the way Hongjoong stared at him to make sure he was alright as he laid down on the bed onto his back. He was not made of porcelain, yet Hongjoong liked to treat him as if he was. Seonghwa’s hands ran through the sheets, pushing off the clothes that had been shed before. This made him receive a smile from Hongjoong, as it was unusual that the clean and tidy Omega would ever treat his precious belongings like so, yet Seonghwa could care less for his clothes right now when his mate was looking back at him like that.

Lips connecting quickly, Seonghwa swallowed up each sound that the Alpha let out against his plump lips. The reason behind those moans and groans was of course the Omega’s naughty hand that had moved between them to finally give the Alpha some much needed skin-to-skin attention after their clothed grinding session. Breaking away from their kiss with a hiss, Hongjoong reached down to take a hold of Seonghwa’s thin wrist, slowing his movements a little but not completely. His dark eyes stared down at the other who seemed to be glowing with confidence and pride now that he had some control over the Alpha.

Seonghwa’s thumb moved around and around the tip, finally dipping in and collecting the precum that would not stop developing. As if that would be needed as a lubricant since Seonghwa was basically already dripping slick with every movement he made on top of the bed. Seonghwa leaned his neck back against the mattress, a satisfied smile spreading onto his lips as Hongjoong’s breathing became quicker as soon as his hand began to move. Slowly yet surely, Seonghwa was jerking him off. 

Fuck, Seonghwa knew just where to touch him, just what to do in order to drive Hongjoong onto the edge and right over it. To keep himself from growling needlily into thin air, the Alpha’s lips connected against the other's skin. Before doing so Seonghwa moved his neck automatically, presenting himself to the Alpha without being needing to be told. Hongjoong’s old marks decorated his otherwise perfect dark skin. His nose rubbed against the skin, teeth nipping and sucking at a slow pace. Seonghwa’s hold on his dick tightened slightly, just as Hongjoong’s breath tickled over his marked scent gland. The lovely pheromones were being released into the air at a faster pace now that Hongjoong began to properly tease him. Seonghwa’s legs underneath him opened up slightly, kicking the Alpha’s knee in the process. Hongjoong smirked, taking a deep breath in so that his mates scent was all he could smell, feel and think about.

Seonghwa’s scent was always thick, sweet and just what Hongjoong needed in order to calm himself down in any situation. Ever since mating together years ago, his old scent transformed into something more of a mix with Hongjoong’s own scent. Hongjoong was sure that his own scent had also changed the same way, but he couldn’t obviously feel it himself. But he remembers that feeling still, noticing the change in Seonghwa’s scent for the first time since mating together. He felt proud of himself, being able to tell the world that he was with someone as amazing as Seonghwa, his newly changed scent telling the world that he was a taken and mated Omega now, belonging only to Hongjoong and no one else.

Yet Seonghwa’s scent had changed once again. Becoming more fuller, thicker in a way. This change wasn’t as immediate as it was when they mated however. This change became slowly, stronger day by day, almost without going noticed. But just almost, as Hongjoong could definitely tell the change. He didn’t even care that Seonghwa’s hand had stopped and completely left his dick, focusing on the small pants and moans the other let out as he continued to mark the scent gland with his teeth and lips. The more the Omega’s sweet scent filled the room, the more Hongjoong was reminded about the hint of change in it, the meaning behind it. 

Like in a trance, his hands slowly made their way down Seonghwa’s frame. Fingers danced over his slightly swollen chest, nipples perkier that even, thumbs rubbing over his hips and the joints that had become sore lately. Seonghwa’s wide yet gentle eyes stared back at him when Hongjoong palm moved across his stomach slowly, so so carefully.

Nothing more than a bump for now, yet Hongjoong could sense and see all the change in the Omega underneath him. His eyes softening when looking back at him. He felt the need to be careful and gentle now, seeing as the other was literally with child. His child. Hongjoong smiled as he felt the Omega’s hand move to caress against his chin and cheek, failing to realize he had been shedding tears. Fuck, wasn’t Seonghwa supposed to be the one crying during sex and not him?

“You know,” Seonghwa spoke, swallowing once. “even though i was so sure about this, all. I was still scared how you’d react when we finally got to this point.” He confessed with a mere whisper. Hongjoong could help but nod his head slowly, knowing what the other meant with his careful words. Seonghwa was right and Hongjoong had been thinking about the same thing before, however never saying it or bringing it up as that was just how he dealt with things- or he didn’t.

Seonghwa had been so so patient and kind during the whole process it took to get to this point and sometimes Hongjoong wonders how he managed to stick around with such an idiot Alpha like him. Hongjoong was amazed that he was still there with him. That was just how much Seonghwa loved him and was ready to wait for him. And he did wait, a long time.

“I’m sor-”

“No, don’t.” Seonghwa laughed, shifting underneath the other slowly, to make himself more comfortable. He could sense that this would last a while, now that Hongjoong seemed ready to open himself to him. Though he would have loved to just continue with what they had started, follow his body's desires and his lust filled mind. Yet whenever Hongjoong finally opened up to him about some topic, Seonghwa needed to stop whatever he was doing and just focus on the other as otherwise they could never speak about this ever again if the Alpha decided not to.

Seonghwa slowly pushed the other away from himself, Hongjoong luckily understanding the hint and laying down next to him. Hongjoong rolled over to his side, hand holding onto Seonghwa’s hip and smoothing over the area of skin he would usually always leave small bruises against. Those were a thing of the past for now, him growing afraid of hurting the other. Or the little one always placed between them. 

Hongjoong swallowed deeply and Seonghwa moved closer by squirming on the bed. His lips connected with Hongjoong’s, however only to give him a quick peck. “Don’t ever apologize.” He reminded the other. “You never did anything wrong, got it?” Seonghwa said, repeating the same words he had said before when the topic first came up. The topic of Hongjoong feeling sorry for the fact that Seonghwa had to wait literally years and years for Hongjoong to finally allow their relationship to move onto the next step, which was children. 

How could he not feel guilty? After having heard the other's pleading statement, again and again time after time. It was a simple wish, at least to the Omega who would ask him the same thing every now and then, maybe two times a year after their relationship was stable and something both of them knew would last for a lifetime. Seonghwa wanted a baby. God, he wanted one so bad. It had been bothering and hurting Hongjoong that he couldn’t give him that, yet Seonghwa didn’t blame him one bit. 

This was not luckily due to any infertility problems, only mental. That sometimes seemed harder, at least to Hongjoong. If it was a physical problem, he would at least in some way get over the fact as he’d have no other choice since it was something he couldn’t fix. Yet this problem was simply because of his dumb- fucking idiotic head that wouldn’t work the way he hoped. 

Seonghwa was understanding, knowing how Hongjoong was like in general. He didn’t like change, didn’t deal well with it. He had a bad habit of only thinking about himself at times- but also forgetting to take care of himself in some ways. Like his cloudy mind. It had been filled with rainy storms months ago, wanting to do something about it yet unable to. Seonghwa understood him even then. 

Hongjoong didn’t dislike children, in fact he quite liked them and at times even more than most Alphas he knew. He loved seeing Seonghwa with kids, feeling his heart swell every time the Omega held one or smiled when he saw one on the town, store or even in tv. It was natural to him to think that one day he’d have kids of his own, with his mate. Yet when Seonghwa first asked him, he remembers his world tipping over and words getting stuck in the back of his throat.

He wasn’t ready, was what he said then. And Seonghwa was alright with that answer, comforting the other and even apologizing for bringing up the topic. Hongjoong felt guilty, Seonghwa shouldn’t have been the one apologizing to him. But him. The next time Seonghwa asked was during one of his heats. He was of course completely out of it, spewing out all kinds of things that came to his mind. Alpha, harder, faster deeper, give me you knot… Breed me. 

And even when completely in the Omegas trance and intoxicated by his scent, Hongjoong still managed to snap out of it and just stare at the other for a moment before getting up abruptly and just leaving. Fuck, just thinking about that whole night makes Hongjoong still feel awful. That was the one and only time they fought bad and almost broke up, seeing that he actually left the other alone while on his heat, writhing painfully on the bed in tears while yelling after him. Hongjoong remembers how he just fucking ran. 

Hongjoong swallowed dryly and nodded his head once, moving so that his nose bumped against the other's in a cute way. This made the Omega smile and that was exactly what Hongjoong needed to see, in order to replace the awful image of Seonghwa crying, sad and in pain. This was the Seonghwa he loved and cherished, the one he needed to be with and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

"Okay." Hongjoong simply said with a shy smile. It wasn't a good answer in his mind, but it was just what Seonghwa was looking for. He had heard enough of Hongjoong's "pity parties" that he usually fell into at times like these. Saying how he didn't deserve to be forgiven or something along the lines. Okay, was enough because that was exactly what they were. They we okay, doing just fine like this.

"Okay is more that enough." Seonghwa whispered.

Dipping closer, Hongjoong first gave a quick peck against his lips, before going for more- this time for a deep kiss. And it felt right, to do so and to be here right next to him in their shared bed. Inside the small home they had built and filled with memories made together over the years. Everything was perfect and while Hongjoong felt like nothing needed to change, he for the first time wanted to. 

And he hadn’t came to regret that decision yet, and wouldn’t. Seonghwa was fucking glowing more and more every day, week and month. He was happier than ever and though Hongjoong felt awful for keeping him from such happiness for some time, Seonghwa explained to him that things may have ended up badly if Hongjoong hadn’t listened to his guts and told the Omega that he wasn’t ready. Neither of them wanted to introduce another life into the world, into their home where there was uncertain feelings in the air and in their hearts. The timing needed to be perfect, and it was.

Seonghwa gasped against his lips, feeling the Alpha rut against him suddenly. Ah, that was right. They were in the middle of something, before this “sappy” small conversation. Seonghwa would have been the one to remind the other of his still lingering lust and need for the other hadn’t the Alpha done something first. Now that he did, Seonghwa could again throw himself onto the other without shame.

Lips colliding, bodies touching, all they could sense and feel were each other. You’d think that now that neither of them experience heats or ruts due to Seonghwa’s pregnancy, their sex life would have calmed down a little since they were more like rabbits than wolves in the eyes of other's and their own as well. But that hadn’t happened, since Seonghwa’s new pregnancy hormones decided to always have the best of him and make him unable to leave the Alpha alone. Hongjoong wasn’t complaining however, just as happy with the change as Seonghwa. Though the Alpha loved the new sex drive, the weight Seonghwa has gained on himself that made him even more sexy in his eyes- Hongjoong loved how happy he seemed these days the most. He was glowing, both physically and mentally.

Hongjoong wanted to adore, idolize and worship him. Usually rough hands and movements having turned into careful and gentle. Seonghwa would have thought that he’d miss the slightly rough handling, the small bruises on his skin and the cuts on his own lips from having the other bite on them so roughly. Yet when Hongjoong touched him like he was made of glass, looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing on this whole world, his heart swam inside his chest, drowning in the love the other was giving him. 

Seonghwa could see the change in the other, not just in bed but in general. Hongjoong wasn’t as nervous and anxious about things anymore, also a bit more wiser and thoughtful when making decisions. He no longer feared for their future together as parents but looked forward to it and took it into consideration with everything. He was going to become a father, and he’d do great. Seonghwa was sure of it. And he was so proud of him.

Though he was only a few months pregnant, Seonghwa too liked to take things carefully and had told Hongjoong this before in the early stages of the pregnancy, that meant no rough handling, knotting inside him or anything else that could possibly hurt him or their unborn child he was carrying. Yet now, Seonghwa needed something more. Hongjoong could see it in his eyes.

"Talk to me baby." Hongjoong sung, fingers following the natural lines of Seonghwa's lean body, trailing over coarse hair and dipping between his legs. The Omega shivered, feeling Hongjoong spread his lips apart and just barely rub against his clit. Fuck, the shorter man knew what he was doing though smiling so innocently.

Two could play that game, yet Seonghwa had no energy to play this game tonight. He had after all jumped over the other almost hours ago already after the Alpha came back home. Clearly their usual route of foreplay had taken a different route- yet not bad. However Seonghwa was growing tired. He just needed the other inside himself again. Properly.

Seonghwa let out a small mewl, feeling Hongjoong's first finger enter him. Just one however, when he could easily take more without any problem. Hongjoong was attempting to bully him, but he had failed to realize that two could play that game. Biting his bottom lip sensually, Seonghwa tightened his muscles and Hongjoong felt this on his fingers easily, looking back at the sly Omega. The Omega's silky walls tightened around the digits in a dangerously sexy way.

"Feels nice?" Seonghwa asked lifting his leg and leaning it against Hongjoong's hip in order to be more comfortable. His other hand supporting his middle in a protective matter. "Wonder what it would feel against your knot, Alpha?" Seonghwa asked, seemingly innocently, yet he knew the power he held with such a question.

Hongjoong looked like his brain was melting, mouth falling in awe. If the other used such words only to get back at him then it was cruel, since he hadn't been able to properly knot in months now. Which was torture to the Alpha who was used to knotting in the knot hungry Omega every single time.

He frowned, fingers not stopping and arching just the way he knew Seonghwa liked. The Omega hissed, nails digging into Hongjoong's arm slightly. 

"That's cruel, don't bully me like that." Hongjoong sighed, studying the way Seonghwa's eyes closed as he added a third finger. Working those said fingers in and out of the other in a set pace. God he was wet, pretty much ruining their sheets with the amount of slick he was producing. It made it even more hard for him to ever keep himself from not popping a knot inside the other. But he absolutely understood why, since it would be dangerous for their little one during the beginning stages of the pregnancy. 

"I'm not." Seonghwa breathed, already feeling the effects that Hongjoong's fingers had on him. "I'm being serious Joongie." 

Eyes squinting, Hongjoong hesitated for a moment. "Baby, what about our little one?" He asked, never failing to make Seonghwa's heart swell at the pet name. Sure, they might be having a child- but "Baby" was and would forever be Seonghwa's pet name to Hongjoong. 

"Remember how i went to the appointment last week?" Seonghwa asked, hips jerking slightly as he attempted to make his position better. His hips were already hurting, he was wondering how bad he'd feel at the end of the pregnancy. Hongjoong noticed his uncomfort and used his hand to support the other's hips better and his lifted leg. He couldn't tell if it was the act of kindness or what Seonghwa said next, but his cheeks turned red.

"Well, i asked and they said it would be fine." He confessed. Hongjoong hummed once, just staring at the other. It made him wonder, if he had been the one missing knotting inside the other- or the Omega.

Hongjoong seemed to just stare, doing nothing. Even his fingers had stopped and were still inside of him. His tongue sweeped over his own lips. "You' sure?" He asked quickly, words slurring slightly.

Seonghwa couldn't help but chuckle, nodding his head. This seemed to light a fire inside the Alpha's eyes as he removed his hands from the other, fingers dragging against the Omega's walls. Seonghwa bit his lip at the loss, but knew he had better things to look forward to.

"Turn around baby." Hongjoong spoke, watching over the other as he did exactly like he told him to. With Seonghwa's back facing him, he couldn't fight back the urge to lay a kiss between his prominent shoulder blades. The Omega let out a small giggle, hand reaching behind to take a hold of the Alpha's. With his one free hand, Hongjoong reached over the Omega and pulled a pillow that was threathening to fall off of the bed and carefully tucked it underneath Seonghwa's swollen stomach so that he could lean against it while laying on his side. The Omega smiled, his heart swelling at the act of kindness.

"I'm not that big yet Hongjoong." He reminded the other, which was a fact. His stomach wasn't that big yet, barely noticible if he were to lay on his back. Only a little roundness to it when he laid down like this. It was still enough to make Hongjoong worry, wanting to take care of them both.

"Think of it as practice for the future." Hongjoong laughed slightly, turning serious again as he lifted the other leg up slowly. Seonghwa took the hint and used his own strength as well to keep his thigh and leg up. Mentally and physically preparing himself for what was to come.

Though Hongjoong would have loved to see the Omega's face when he entered him, Hongjoong had a plan when it came to knotting him. Which was to move as little as possible after popping one inside the other, which was why they needed to be in the "recovery position" right from the start. It was the most comfortable position for Seonghwa to be in while waiting for the knot to go down.

The thought of finally knotting inside the other again was making Hongjoong riled up. It had truly been a long time, filled with unfinished knots and unsatisfyingly finishing into his or Seonghwa's fist. But there was no other choice. When they began to try to get pregnant all those months ago, Hongjoong fully knew and was ready to let go of knotting the other during his pregnancy and months after labour. Yet, he was a wolf at heart and felt like an antsy teen now that he could finally properly bust one inside the other. Poetic, right?

Entering the other always felt like entering the gates of heaven, out of this world. Seonghwa's intertwined fingers held onto Hongjoong's a little tighter, soft curses falling from his lips.

Eyes closing, Hongjoong breathed against the other's shoulder with a shudder. "O'kay baby?" He managed to ask after a deep swallow.

Seonghwa hurriedly nodded his head, urging the other to move. Yet Hongjoong never did before there was an actual vocal order from the other, as Hongjoong never trusted his skills to read anyones body language or signs. Especially in a situation like this.

"Please, move Joongie." Seonghwa whispered, free hand twisting the sheets. 

Hongjoong wasn't going to not move thats for sure. Slowly but surely he began to pull away before lunging back in, forming a smooth rythym. Fuck, it felt so good. Seonghwa's walls all wet, smooth and tight around him. Squeezing just the right amount, suffocating him in a beautiful way. Seonghwa's scent was all he could sense, his skin all he could feel, his voice all he could hear. Seonghwa, Seonghwa, all Seonghwa.

The Omega was moaning, back arching against Hongjoong's chest and his fingers holding onto him tightly for dear life. It wouldn't take long, not like this. 

Hongjoong's free hand left the others hip and navigated between his legs and where they were connected, his knot already beginning to form with each thrust now that he was getting closer. He cursed underneath his breath, eyes closing as Seonghwa let out a mix between a mewl and a scream as Hongjoong's fingers began to play with his clit in fast movements. It was all it took for Seonghwa to come, breathing fast and shakily as his walls automatically tightened around Hongjoong's dick and his growing knot. 

His head cloudy and messy, Hongjoong almost pulled out of the other out of memory, but was reminded of their agreement. Also, Seonghwa was holding his other hand in a death grip of sorts and wouldn't let go. His voice was worn, yet he was still moaning out the other's name non stop, pleading him to knot him. Who was Hongjoong to not do as his Omega said? A mad mad if he were not to knot him right now and right here.

Hongjoong bit down gently against the other's shoulder as he came, feeling the swollen edge of his knot rub against the rim of Seonghwa's cunt. It felt so tight, probably because the other hadn't taken his knot in so long. Yet even when struggling, Seonghwa also would have probably ripped of his head if he pulled away now, judging by the way he was screaming for his knot by now. Though it must have been a little uncomfortable, all Seonghwa did was moan full heartedly as the other finally knotted him full, sealing them together for the first time in ages.

Knotting into his own or Seonghwa's hand had been torture, not compairing to this in any way. He was in absolute paradise, tongue lapping across Seonghwa's shoulder where he had left yet another mark to be seen for a few days. The Omega shivered at that, causing Hongjoong to wake from his pleasure. Moaning, he settled down behind the other. 

Seonghwa's frame moved with each short breath, his skin glowing with a sheen coat of sweat, just multiplying his beautiful after sex look. Hongjoong's hand gave him a slight squeeze. "Baby?" He asked.

Seonghwa nodded his head, neck moving slowly. Though Hongjoong could not see it, he could sense and hear the smile on his lips. " 'M good Joongie, so good." Seonghwa whispered with a slight slur and it made Hongjoong relax against him.

The Omega moved their intertwined hands down, Hongjoong's breath caught inside his lungs as his fingertips brushed against the soft skin of Seonghwa's stomach. 

After a pause, he widened his palm and pressed it flat against the skin. Many emotions running through his mind and heart. All good.

They were doing good. They were going to be just okay.


End file.
